


Imagine being Thrown into a Parallel Universe

by winchesters_favorite_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_favorite_girl/pseuds/winchesters_favorite_girl





	Imagine being Thrown into a Parallel Universe

Sam and Dean looked around the large studio they were in extremely confused, the last time they were thrown into this world it was because of d-bag angels.

“Crap.” Sam said as he realized where he was.

“Where are we?” Dean asked.

Sam continued to look around before turning to Dean to answer his question, “Remember that universe Balthazar sent us to, the one where our life is a T.V. show?”

Dean rolled his eyes as he realized what Sam was talking about, “Son of a bitch.” The guys stayed where they were, simply looking around while trying to decide what their next move was going to be. This was when you walked behind the camera and sat in your chair.

“Dean, it’s Y/N.” Sam said while pointing his head in your direction.

“Why does she look so calm?” Dean asked.

They began to walk towards you when someone dressed in black with a “STAFF” shirt stepped in front of them.

“Please not today guys, she’s had a rough day and you two would just push her over the edge. You only have a short scene to film with her today and she’ll be out of your hair. We all know she’s a brat to deal with but come on, we won’t have to deal too much longer.” The PA said with an expression that begged them to drop it.

“Y/N is not a brat, shouldn’t you be nice to the people who act on the show you work for. If it wasn’t for her there probably wouldn’t be a show.” Sam defended you.

“Uhh…we just want to talk to Y/N.” Dean said, “Just wanna make sure everything’s okay with her, especially if she has to be around jerks like you all day.”

“Since when do you care?” You asked them in a small voice, looking up from the script in your hands.

“Since we met you?” Sam replied.

“No you haven’t, ever since they decided Sam and Dean needed a sister in season 8 you guys have done everything possible to make my life miserable. Don’t worry, they’re killing me off at the end of the season and you and everyone else on set can stop being dicks to me and can fall back into your old routine.” You angrily told them. You were sick of them, since they didn’t like you the rest of the people on set were always rude to you, which is why after 3 years you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Wait…they’re killing your character off?” Sam asked in a panicked voice.

“Yes, and don’t worry they have no plans on bringing me back.” You said back to them, leaving your script on your chair before walking onto your mark.

“Dean, do you know what this means?” Sam inquired of Dean, fear laced in his voice.

“No…should I?” Dean replied.

“Everything that happens on this show, happens in our lives. If they kill off Y/N that means in our world that our Y/N is gonna-” Sam started but was cut off.

“No.” Dean said, “Over my cold, dead body will anything happen to our little sister. Let’s get back to our universe, we have to stop whatever is gonna hurt my Y/N, now.”


End file.
